Right Place, Right Time
by tearsbehindthemask
Summary: This story takes place before The Force Awakens, Kylo Ren has not yet met Rey and at this moment Kylo and Hux are living and working on the same ship most of the time. As Kylo and Hux were the only two young men in high positions in the First Order the men felt quite lonely and developed a relationship that would at least make them feel a little less alone. Smutty Kylux ;)


**So, I didn't even ship this ship before yesterday but I watched a lot of Star Wars crack and that was all I needed ;p  
This story takes place before The Force Awakens, Kylo Ren has not yet met Rey and at this moment Kylo and Hux are living and working on the same ship most of the time. As Kylo and Hux were the only two young men in high positions in the First Order the men felt quite lonely and developed a (mostly sexual) relationship that would at least make them feel a little less alone.**

How they ended up here he would never know.  
Maybe he was just overthinking everything and the whole situation could be explained simply as a right place, right time thing.  
It didn't really matter anyway. Hux looked at the sleeping man at his side, his face relaxed and almost peaceful, an expression that would never show on the man's face while he was awake.  
Kylo was always on edge, ready to lash out at anyone who even looked at him the wrong way.  
Hux looked at the holo-clock on the bedside table and sighed, both men were expected at the bridge in about half an hour and Hux wasn't looking forward to dealing with Kylo's daytime demeanour in front of their subordinates.  
Kylo's nose wrinkled and his hand moved up to scratch an itch there. Hux smirked, how could someone look so childlike in his sleep and be a timebomb on legs when awake?

Half an hour.  
Hux decided that he was going to enjoy a silent Kylo as long as he could and turned to his side, facing away from the sleeping man. Quietly, Hux moved closer towards Kylo until his boxer-clad buttocks met Kylo's groin.  
Kylo mumbled something and threw an arm over Hux, his hold tightening and pulling the ginger close.  
Hux smiled contently and closed his eyes, he could always count on Kylo's sleep hugs.

"You really think I'm still asleep, Armi?" Kylo whispered into Hux' ear.  
Kylo's voice and warm breath in his neck caused a bolt of electricity to shoot through Hux' body.  
"Well, clearly you're not." Hux spat back, annoyed and feeling a bit stupid.  
"Clearly…" Kylo smiled, his full lips brushing over Hux' pale neck and his groin pressing against Hux.  
Hux' body responded automatically, pushing back and feeling Kylo's hardening member against him.  
Kylo hummed contently. "Wanna go again, Armi?"  
"Don't call me 'Armi'." Hux protested half-heartedly.  
"Do you prefer 'general'?" Kylo teased, "Maybe I'll call you 'general' again next time."  
Hux smiled begrudgingly. Sometimes he really did enjoy it when this broad, muscular man called him 'general' in bed but it wasn't something he craved this morning.  
"Ugh, never mind. Armi is fine for now." Hux replied, trying to sound as annoyed as possible. "We need to be on the bridge in less than an hour though."  
Hux turned his head to look back at his raven-haired lover and a mischievous spark lit up the man's dark eyes.  
"Then we better get started."

Kylo's hand slid down Hux' body and found his erection straining against the fabric of his boxers.  
"I guess you didn't want to wait any longer anyway." He said smirking.  
"Shut up and fuck me, Ren." Hux muttered through gritted teeth. "I don't want to be late."  
Kylo quickly pulled Hux' boxers down and closed his hand around Hux' shaft.  
"Yes, sir."  
Hux gasped as Kylo held him gently but firmly and moved his hand up and down.  
Kylo had to restrain himself from just taking the redhead right now and sat up to reach out behind him and used the force to pull a bottle of lube into his hand. Kylo smirked as Hux looked back at him impatiently and was reminded of how annoyed Hux had been when Kylo had done this the first time as he was convinced that Kylo was just using his force powers to show off.

Kylo didn't break eye contact as he put some lube in his open hand and grabbed his own shaft firmly to slather it with lube. His eyes closed for a second and a quiet gasp escaped him as his fingers closed tightly around his erection.  
Hux bit his lip when Kylo gasped, the sight of Kylo touching himself arousing him even more. Fuck, he should've blown him before this, both of them would've really enjoyed that...  
"Less than twenty more minutes left." Hux said, both teasingly and urgently as he was desperate for Kylo to touch him again but also really didn't want to be late.  
"Well then."  
Kylo lay back down on his side behind Hux and one of his hands grabbed Hux' cock again. Kylo could feel Hux shiver with anticipation as he positioned himself behind his pale beauty and gently put some pressure while stroking Hux in a lazy rhythm.  
"Ready?" Kylo whispered in his deep voice, nibbling Hux' earlobe teasingly.  
"17 minutes, Ren." Hux breathed.  
"Say no more, general."

Kylo pushed slowly but with determination and both him and Hux gasped as his shaft slid into Hux.  
Kylo moved slowly, finding a rhythm in which he could simultaneously thrust and stroke Hux' throbbing manhood.  
Hux moaned quietly with every thrust, not that comfortable with being loud during sex but enjoying this too much to keep the moans in completely.  
Kylo very much enjoyed it when Hux made some noise and always aimed to make him moan with pleasure as much as possible. Hell, Kylo knew he himself could be quite loud so he hoped that Hux would feel less shy about moaning at some point.  
"Oh God, go faster…" Hux pleaded between moans.  
Kylo smiled and pulled out so he could sit up, grab Hux' legs and flip him onto his back.  
"Easier this way."  
Hux scowled impatiently as Kylo got onto his hands and knees and hovered over him.  
"Can you touch yourself for a bit?" Kylo asked, his eyes sparkling.  
Hux nodded. Kylo smiled and sat back up on his knees. Before Hux had figured out Kylo's next step, Kylo had pulled off Hux' boxers all the way, grabbed Hux' thighs, pulled the redhead closer towards him and positioned himself.  
Still holding on to Hux' thighs, Kylo slid back in and sped up the rhythm of his thrusts. Kylo's fingers dug into Hux' pale legs, probably leaving a couple of marks for Hux to complain about later.

Right now, Hux didn't have anything to complain about as he closed his fingers around his own shaft and let his head fall back, enjoying the feeling of being fucked hard and fast while jerking himself off at exactly the right speed and firmness of his grip.  
Kylo loved the look of ecstasy on Hux' face and the sounds that he produced. As Hux closed his eyes and moved his hand up and down faster Kylo stopped holding himself back and thrusted as hard and fast as he wanted, achieving a couple of unrestrained moans coming from Hux.  
The moans were the last thing that drove Kylo over the edge.  
"Fuck, I'm coming Armi…" he managed through gritted teeth.  
"Ah… Come for me then… ah… Kylo…"  
Kylo came after another couple of deep thrusts and moaned as he came inside Hux.  
Hux had been looking at Kylo as he came and now closed his eyes to work towards his own climax.  
"I'm coming too, Kylo…" Hux muttered breathlessly.  
"Good, show me how much you enjoyed me fucking you." Kylo smiled, thrusting his half hard dick in a little deeper to hit the right spot."  
"Ah Kylo… Oh… Fuck…"  
It didn't take Hux long to come, cum squirting over his belly and chest.  
Hux' hands fell to his sides and Kylo slowly pulled out, grabbing Hux' boxers from the mess of sheets and putting it under Hux' buttocks.

Kylo sighed contently and lay down on his back next to Hux. Their fingers brushed and Kylo intertwined his fingers with Hux'.  
"Fuck." Hux lamented when he quickly checked the holo-clock, "5 minutes left and I'm filthier than a cum rag."  
Kylo laughed and propped himself up on an elbow.  
"You're not filthy, you're delicious."  
Hux rolled his eyes and stroked Kylo's luscious hair before Kylo sat up and leaned over Hux' chest his tongue lapping up a streak of cum and gently teasing one of Hux' nipples.  
"What the hell, Ren? I just told you I was filthy!" Hux complained, pushing Kylo off of him.  
Kylo chuckled and surprised Hux again by going in for a kiss. Kylo's tongue pushed Hux' lips apart and their tongues met and wrestled before Kylo pulled back and smiled at Hux.  
"What did I tell you? Delicious." Kylo said with a wink.

"Ugh I need to take a shower. And fast." Hux complained, sounding as annoyed as he could pretend to be right now.  
With his hand pressing his boxers against him, Hux got out of bed and disappeared into the small bathroom walking a little bit less straight and haughty than he would usually walk.

Kylo sighed as Hux disappeared into the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. The upcoming meeting wasn't what was bothering him, he knew that if he had to he could make the others agree with what needed to be done from his point of view as he was obviously the strongest person on this ship, possibly, no probably in the galaxy, excluding Snoke and maybe Luke Skywalker.  
The thing that was actually bothering him was the conversation with Snoke's hologram later today, his master always seemed to have plenty of things to criticise and by now Kylo felt like he could never do anything right in the eyes of Snoke. These conversations were always very unpleasant, even with Snoke not being there in person.

Kylo got up and got dressed in a clean, black outfit.  
The shower was turned off and Hux appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
Kylo was just putting his helmet on and Hux could only see a last glimpse of Kylo's worried face before the mask clicked into place.  
"I'll see you on the bridge." Kylo's mechanically altered voice said, and before Hux could say anything, Kylo had left the room.

Hux sighed and smiled bitterly to himself. To each other they were the company they craved so badly, they happened to be stationed at the same place at the same time, but whatever there was between them, it was only there in this room when they were alone. It was only there until they put their masks back on.

Hux walked through an empty corridor on his way towards his room. If you could call his little metal plated cell a room that is. The door pulled away with a hissing sound as he scanned his key and Hux walked into the cramped space. There was a single bed with grey sheets on the right side of the cell and a small sink and folding chair on the left.  
Hux' room on the ship was a lot smaller than Kylo's quarters but it was still better than the stormtroopers' who shared big open spaces with endless rows of bunkbeds. No privacy anywhere.

Hux sat down on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. It had been a long day, the meetings had seemed endless and the captains had insisted on fighting him about every item on the agenda. And that's without even mentioning Kylo Ren's foul temper and that one time at the end of the day that he had force choked Hux and two captains for proposing to discuss the matter at hand with Snoke.

After Hux had spent the night and morning with Kylo he'd hoped that Kylo'd be in a better mood today but no, apparently a couple of orgasms did not change this guy's mood for the better at all.  
On the contrary, Hux hadn't seen Kylo this irritable for weeks.  
Maybe it had something to do with Kylo's scheduled meeting with Snoke this afternoon. Hux rolled his eyes to himself and shook his head. Why was he even worrying about Kylo's mood? It's not like he ever talked to him about… well… about anything really.  
Hux stared at the dull metal on the wall in front of him.  
He could use a distraction from the rest of his day right now.  
Hux stared at his comlink, wondering whether he should contact Kylo. He wasn't feeling all to happy with the possibility of Kylo yelling at him through a comlink though.  
So what then? …Sleep? Hux grunted. What did he do before he and Kylo started spending time together?  
Hux lay down on the hard mattress and closed his eyes. Sleep it was.

Just a few minutes after Hux had closed his eyes there was a knock on the door. Not a subtle knock, two heavy knocks, two needy, demanding knocks.  
Hux sat up in less than 5 seconds and stood up, straightening his clothes. He pushed the button next to the door to open it.  
Kylo was standing in front of the door, his hair was a mess, his clothes wrinkled and his eyes red.  
"Ren…"  
Kylo pushed past Hux and hit the button next to the door on his way in. The door closed and left Kylo and Hux alone in the small cell. Hux turned around and stared at Kylo's back.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of…"  
Kylo cut him off by spinning around and crushing his lips against Hux'.  
Hux was caught by surprise but quickly recovered and forcefully took control of the kiss.  
Kylo willingly surrendered himself to Hux' hungry lips and tongue and let the redhead push him against the wall.  
When Hux broke the kiss to catch his breath he found himself looking at a dozen different emotions flashing by on Kylo's face.  
"Ren… Kylo…" Hux stammered, "Are you o…?"  
"Don't." Kylo cut him off. "We don't talk and I need you right now."  
Kylo fell to his knees, his forehead leaning against Hux' thigh.  
"Please." he whispered.

Hux swallowed hard. He was worried about Kylo but he knew that wasn't part of their relationship.  
And he could definitely use the distraction offered by Kylo.  
Hux put his hand on Kylo's head and Kylo gasped quietly.  
It was going to be one of those nights.  
Hux grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked Kylo's head back so he could look him in the eye.  
"Will you be obedient tonight then?" Hux asked in a low voice.  
"Yes… General." Kylo whispered.  
"Good." Hux swallowed hard looking at his plaything for the night, he loosened his grip on Kylo's long hair and stroked it. "Now, what are you waiting for?"

Kylo looked up at Hux, from his position Hux towered over him and he willingly surrendered all control to him. He needed this right now, he needed someone to take control but also someone to take care of him, to want him and to tell him that he did well. He needed Hux right now.  
Hux took Kylo off guard as he slapped him in the face. Kylo felt his cheek burn and blinked at Hux.  
"I asked you something, Ren." Hux said quietly, the threat clear in his voice.  
"I'm sorry, general."  
Kylo nodded his head in respect and gestured for Hux to sit down on his bed.  
Hux sat down quietly and Kylo immediately began unfastening his boots. Hux smirked contently and leaned back on his hands, watching Kylo as he pulled off his boots. With his boots off, Kylo looked up at Hux for confirmation before starting to unfasten the belt around Hux' waist. Kylo gently put the belt on the bed next to Hux as he knew that Hux might find some use for it later.  
With the belt off, Hux' jacket fell open and revealed his bulge straining against the fabric of his trousers.  
Kylo smiled to himself as he saw the bulge and unbuttoned and unzipped Hux' trousers revealing his (no surprise there) uniform issued, black boxers.

Kylo grabbed the waist band of Kylo's boxers and was rewarded with a slap on one of his hands.  
Kylo stopped and looked up at Hux, a little bit annoyed but doing his best to still be a good submissive.  
"Ask me, Ren." Hux simply said, an amused smirk on his face as he looked down at (a very obviously annoyed) Kylo.  
"General…" Kylo sighed, "May I please relieve you of your undergarment and suck you off?"  
Hux nodded contently and helped Kylo pull down his trousers and boxers by standing up and steadying himself with a hand leaning on Kylo's shoulder.  
Kylo pulled Hux' pants off and his breath hitched as Hux' erection sprang upright when freed, a bead of precum already glistening on the tip without even having been touched yet.  
Hux opened his thighs for better access and Kylo's beautiful, dark eyes looked up at Hux for confirmation. Hux couldn't help but to smile gently and nod at Kylo whose eyes lit up immediately.

Kylo closed his fingers around the base of Hux' shaft and rested his other hand on his inner thigh. With one last look up at Hux, Kylo wetted his lips and placed a tender kiss on top of Hux' cock. He licked his way up Hux' shaft slowly, starting at the base, and Hux shivered with impatience. Couldn't he just fuck Kylo right now?  
Hux smiled to himself as he knew that yes, he could just take Kylo right now, but he also knew that that would quickly put an end to this game. He had to be patient.  
Kylo started slow, licking and kissing all of Hux' member. He was smiling on the inside as he knew that going slow would drive Hux crazy but he wouldn't be the one teasing Hux too much today.  
With a last flick of his tongue on the tip of Hux' cock, Kylo opened his mouth and let all of Hux' impressive length slide into him.  
Hux moaned as the heat and wetness of Kylo's mouth engulfed his manhood and he braced himself by leaning back on his hands.

Hux involuntarily thrusted into Kylo's mouth and Kylo gagged a little, tears automatically welling up in his eyes. Hux looked down at Kylo to see if he had to apologise and pull back but as Kylo locked eyes with him there was a naughty, challenging sparkle in his watery eyes.  
Fuck. Kylo looked so hot right now.  
Hux couldn't stop himself and he grabbed a fistful of Kylo's hair, holding him in place as he thrusted into Kylo's throat.  
Kylo gagged, saliva dripping off of his lips and chin as Hux' full length was actually too much to take in while he was thrusting but he didn't make him stop as he was enjoying being used and enjoyed so roughly, his only thoughts right now were about wanting to please Hux.  
Hux felt that it wasn't going to take long for him to come like this but he wasn't ready to finish all the fun yet so he pulled Kylo off his shaft.

Kylo gasped for breath as he was released, wiping some of the saliva off his chin with the back of his hand.  
"Fuck, you took that so well." Hux smiled, gently stroking Kylo's hair.  
"Thank you, general." Kylo smiled weakly, happy that he'd been able to please Hux.  
"Now get undressed."  
The look in Hux' eyes made Kylo shiver with anticipation and he started unbuckling his belt and boots, throwing everything on a pile in the corner of the room. Hux watched him undress, lazily stroking himself while Kylo took off his tunic and under shirt, revealing his muscular chest and abdomen. Finally, Kylo pulled down his trousers and underwear in one swift movement and stepped out of them, leaving him standing fully naked in front of Hux, his erection pointing proudly upward.  
Hux smiled contently and nodded at the wall to the right.

"Face the wall, brace your hands against the wall and spread your legs." Hux ordered.  
Kylo nodded and did as he was told. Hux stood up and positioned himself behind Kylo, admiring his beautiful, muscular body.  
"You are, undoubtedly, the most beautiful man I've ever seen, Ren." Hux muttered, his hands exploring Kylo's broad back, waist, buttocks and thighs. "I can't believe how lucky I am that I get to take you again… And how lucky you are that I am taking you tonight… Say thank you for that, Ren."  
Hux emphasised that last order with a hard slap on Kylo's buttock.  
Kylo let out a surprised cry and could barely restrain himself from asking for more.  
"Thank you, general."  
Hux hummed approvingly and looked at his belt with longing.  
"I know that you were hoping for a good whipping with my belt tonight, Kylo, but unfortunately there is no space to do that here."  
Kylo sighed disappointedly but could see that it was not going to work in this room. Maybe in the morning they could move to his quarters…

Kylo was pulled from his daydreams by another hard slap on the rear and he felt it burn deliciously.  
"I will, however, grant you a good spanking as you are so keen to deserve your right to come tonight." Hux said, smiling wickedly.  
Kylo braced himself against the wall and was once again surprised by how hard this slender man could spank him. Kylo cried out and moaned with pleasure as Hux spanked him thoroughly, alternating the sting of his hand with soft kisses, a caress or a couple of pumps when Hux grabbed his shaft in between slaps.

When Kylo's moans and whimpers had become a fairly steady source of background noise, Hux couldn't wait any longer. Hux spat on his hand and rubbed it onto his tip and shaft, knowing that he wasn't going to need much lubrication after playing with Kylo like this.  
"What do you want me to do, Ren?" Hux asked, his cock already teasing Kylo's entrance by gently pushing against it.  
"I… ah…" Kylo rocked his hips back, hoping to guide Hux in but not succeeding since Hux kept pulling back. "Fuck me!"  
Hux smiled but cleared his throat nonetheless.  
"Please fuck me!" Kylo breathed through gritted teeth. "Please fuck me, general."  
That was enough for Hux, he grabbed Kylo's hips as he thrusted his entire shaft into Kylo.  
Kylo cried out as Hux' cock slid in with almost no resistance at all and rocked his hips back, determined to take all of Hux in.  
Hux' nails dug into Kylo's skin as he started moving back and forth slowly, his thrusts gaining in speed and force as he kept going.  
Hux reached one of his hands around to stroke Kylo's manhood while thrusting into him and Kylo moaned, his nails clawing at the walls in pleasure.  
"I'm going to come…" Kylo called breathlessly as Hux' skilled hand was fast and firm around his cock.  
"Aren't you going to ask for permission first?" Hux asked darkly.  
"Ah please… General… Aah… Can I please come?" Kylo asked, straining not to cum without permission.  
"You have my permission." Hux answered with a smirk, and with a few more strokes Kylo came all over his hand, crying out in ecstasy.

Hux reached forward with his cum covered hand and covered Kylo's mouth to quiet him while he thrusted as hard and fast into Kylo as he could and wanted until he too moaned and spilled his cum inside of Kylo.  
Hux let himself lean into Kylo, catching his breath as he leaned his cheek into Kylo's messy hair..  
When his breath had slowed a little, he reached towards the closest boxer and gave it to Kylo to press it against himself as Hux slowly pulled out.  
Hux pulled Kylo towards the bed and they lay down together, Hux closing his arms around Kylo as they spooned, Hux being the big spoon this time.  
Kylo let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes feeling safe and fulfilled.  
Hux brushed Kylo's hair out of his neck and placed soft, warm kisses on his lover.

"Was that close to what you needed tonight?" Hux asked gently.  
Kylo hummed affirmatively and closed his own hands around Hux'.  
"Thank you." he sighed.  
"Thank _you_." Hux smiled, kissing Kylo's shoulder. "You saved me from a very dull night."  
Kylo chuckled and kissed one of Hux' hands.  
"But just so you know… If you ever… do want to talk about something… We can always do that before, or after the rough sex." Hux offered carefully. "No pressure, I… just wanted to let you know."  
Kylo remained quiet but nodded after a moment of silence. He knew he wasn't going to open up to anyone but he appreciated the offer.  
For now, he was just hoping that in the near future they would both still be at the right place at the right time


End file.
